


A Dip in the Dark

by Aegontargaryen (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aegontargaryen





	A Dip in the Dark

Hermione Granger crept quietly along the dark deserted corridor. In her arms she carried a fluffy pink towel and her small wash bag. Hearing a cackling laugh approaching from the far end of the hallway Hermione darted into a small recess behind a suit of armour and pressed herself against the cold stone of the wall, deep in the shadow.

She held her breath as she saw Peeves, the mischievous poltergeist of Hogwarts, zoom past her hiding place, flying upside down and cackling manically. Hermione waited a couple of seconds after his laughter had faded to be sure that the corridor was once again empty, and also to allow her heart rate to slow back down as it had been hammering so hard against her ribcage a moment before she was surprised Peeves hadn't heard it.

Hermione cautiously peeped out from her hiding place, and with a deep breath she flung herself silently out into the hall and hurried on her way. After taking one of the lesser known shortcuts, Hermione emerged from behind an old tapestry into another silent corridor. She sped as quietly as she could to the other end and stopped before a familiar painting.

"Bubble bath," she muttered quietly and the portrait swung forwards, wall mounted candles sparking into life, revealing the Prefects bathroom. Hermione hurried inside and only relaxed once the painting had closed behind her, hiding her away from the corridor beyond and causing the candles to flicker from the breeze that it created.

Breathing a deep sigh, Hermione walked across the smooth stone floor and placed her wash bag, towel and wand on the stone bench, which ran the length of one wall. She stepped out of her shoes and hung her cloak on a peg on the wall above the bench. Then, feeling the cool floor beneath her dainty bare feet, she swept across to the swimming pool sized marble bath tub that was sunk into the floor in the middle of the room. Around the edge of the pool were several sets of steps and hundreds of brass taps, each set with a different coloured gemstone.

Having been a Prefect for over a year, Hermione immediately made her way over to the tap bearing a bright purple amethyst and turned it on. Hot water began to pour from the tap, carrying with it the relaxing fragrance of lavenders.

Then Hermione turned on a second tap, this time bearing a creamy opal, and frothy white water poured into the pool when she turned it on, releasing a soothing scent of camomile into the air. Hermione then reached for one final tap, encrusted with a pink diamond, and covering the steaming pool with a layer of soft white foam that smelled lightly of geraniums.

The bath filled swiftly despite its size and Hermione shut off the three taps. She peeled off her tight form-fitting hot pink tank top and her hip-hugging knee-length dark denim skirt that she had worn to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party folded them neatly and placed them on the bench beside her towel.

Hermione sat beside her clothes for a second, her mind so distracted with whirring, infuriating thoughts that she didn't register how cold the stone was against her bare thighs.

"Men," she growled to herself, rolling her chocolate brown eyes. Hermione's day had been stressful to say the least. First she had to endure a frosty silence between herself and Ron since she had set a flock of canaries on him; plus every time she turned around she was greeted with the stomach-churning sight of Ron and Lavender permanently attached to each other's faces.

Secondly her remaining best friend Harry was still carrying that stupid Potions book around with him. Hermione didn't know why, but she really didn't trust that book, or the so-called 'Prince'. And no matter how hard she had tried to reason with Harry about it, he refused to listen. She knew that he just assumed she was jealous because he was doing better than her, but that was untrue. Hermione would have been extremely happy that her friend was doing so well… if he was doing the work himself. Plus Harry was still obsessing about Draco Malfoy and whatever it was that he was up to, indeed if Malfoy was up to anything, which Hermione doubted.

And lastly, Hermione was angry with herself for stooping so low as to go out with Cormac McLaggen simply to make Ron jealous. Her plan however had backfired when it became apparent that McLaggen was a complete self-obsessed prat, and when he wasn't talking about himself and his 'fantastic' Quidditch skills, he didn't want to talk at all, opting instead to slobber all over Hermione's face with what he obviously thought were very skilled sensual kisses.

Hermione wanted to gag at the thought of his hands and lips touching her. She jumped up from her seat with a strong desire to scrub all traces of McLaggen from her skin and rinse all three sources of her aggravation from her mind.

Hermione paused, briefly distracted from her angry thoughts. Catching sight of herself in the magically mist-free floor-length mirror, she took a few steps towards it in order to take a closer look at her reflection. It had been a while since she had last scrutinized her body and she was pleasantly surprised by what she saw.

There, staring back at her from the large mirror was not a scruffy unattractive know-it-all bookworm of a girl, but instead she saw a young woman entering adulthood. She had filled out a bit, but only in the right places. Hermione's waist was trim and toned, her hips held a sensuous curve, and her legs, which had always been quite long, were now shapely and firm from her workouts – well if she was going to be going into battle alongside Harry then she would need to be in shape. Hermione glanced at her chest; her breasts weren't huge but they were a nice size, or 'manageable' as she preferred to think of them. She raised her gaze up her slender neck to rest on her face. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown and shone out with life and intrigue. Her skin was soft and flawless, her lips full and pink, and her teeth straight and white (and since having her front teeth magically shrunk in her fourth year they were no longer rabbit-like).

Well, I'm no supermodel, she thought to herself, but it could be worse. She gave herself one last look over in the mirror before heading back to her belongings.

Hermione reached around her back and unhooked her black satin bra, sliding it off of her arms and adding it neatly to her pile of clothes. The steamy air of the bathroom hit her naked breasts causing a spattering of goosebumps to spring up on her sensitive skin. She ran her palms over her breasts and nipples to ease the prickling feeling of the goosebumps. Next she slid out of the matching black satin knickers and placed them under her bra.

Hermione took her coconut scented shampoo and conditioner out of her wash bag and carried them to the edge of the bath. She set them down between two taps and climbed carefully down a flight of steps.

As the warm water embraced her bare skin, Hermione emitted a throaty groan of pleasure. Breathing deeply to inhale the soothing scents radiating in the steam around her, she submerged herself briefly beneath the surface.

Hermione re-emerged from the water and brushed the foam from her face and hair. Leaning against the pale marble wall of the giant bath and closing her eyes, Hermione sighed contentedly. All of her worries and burdens had lifted from her mind the minute she had stepped into the scented water.

She washed and conditioned her hair swiftly and then rested back against the wall with her elbows braced on the edge to allow her legs to float out in front of her. Hermione leant her head back and closed her eyes enjoying the peace.

Unfortunately in her haste to escape the corridor and to get into the bath, Hermione had forgotten to lock the door. In her relaxed state she didn't hear the muttered password or the painting swing outwards. Neither did she hear someone enter nor the portrait close behind them. But her eyes flew open in surprise and horror upon hearing a familiar deep voice say the one word that always got her attention.

"Mudblood!"

Hermione glared in shock and anger, her jaw hanging open slightly as she tried to discern whether her luck had gotten worse or it was just a horrible nightmare.

The tall blond boy stood by the entrance staring at the female amongst the white foam in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered to himself. Could his luck get much worse?

Draco Malfoy was stressed to breaking point. He was under a lot of pressure and wasn't making enough progress with his burdenous assignment. All Draco had wanted to do at that moment was to take a long soak in a hot bath to unwind and ease his aching muscles, but his solitude had been invaded. He knew it wasn't Granger's fault as she had been there first, but he was now completely pissed off and there was only one person there that he could take it out on.

"Get out now," he ordered angrily.

At his harsh words and aggressive tone, Hermione shut her jaw indignantly. The nerve of that boy to think he could order her around. "No," she said simply, shaking her head, her wet hair sticking to her shoulders.

Draco's silver-grey eyes blazed with rage; no one said no to a Malfoy. He ran a long-fingered hand through his white-blond hair in frustration. Sighing in an aggravated manner, Draco said, "Look Granger, I'm really not in the mood. Now get out."

"I don't think so," Hermione replied, not looking at him but instead rubbing some soft foam onto the skin of her right arm.

"Fine," Draco all but growled.

Hermione smiled to herself, now soaping up her left arm. The smile soon disappeared though, when instead of exiting the bathroom, Draco locked the door and walked over to the stone bench and hung his towel on the peg next to her cloak.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing? You have to leave."

"I don't have to do anything Granger," he said, taking a seat in order to remove his shoes and socks. "Especially not anything that you tell me to do."

"But…but I'm, well…um naked in here!" she stammered.

"And?" he asked, letting the information sink in. He looked at her expectantly for an answer but snuck a quick glance at her bare shoulders protruding from the foam surrounding her.

"And… that means you need to get out of here until I'm dressed!" Hermione exclaimed desperately.

Draco smirked, now loosening his green and silver Slytherin tie. "No," he said, "I don't think so." His smirk widened as he turned her own words against her.

Hermione growled in frustration. This was not her day. "Well, I'm not getting out of this bath until you leave." She managed to prevent herself from adding a very childish 'so there' and sticking out her tongue.

"Fine," said Draco again, unbuttoning his shirt. "But I am going to have a bath…" He removed his white shirt and Hermione gasped.

She felt her face flush as she ran her eyes over his smooth toned skin. As Draco folded his shirt, Hermione could see every movement of the muscles in his taut chest and strong arms.

"…whether you get out…" he continued, removing his trousers and folding them he placed them on top of his shirt.

Again Hermione couldn't stop her eyes from raking over his athletic physique.

"…or not!" he finished, sliding his thumbs into the waistband of his dark green silk boxer shorts.

"W-what are you doing?" Hermione screeched, averting her eyes just as Draco slid his shorts off and threw them on top of his clothing stack. He smirked at Hermione's red face as she determinedly looked anywhere but at his now naked form.

"I told you," he said, casually striding over to the edge of the bath. "I'm having a bath, regardless of whether or not you are in it." And with that he slid gracefully into the water, feeling the warmth of the liquid relax his aches away.

Draco chuckled as Hermione stumbled away to the other side of the pool-sized bath. She was suddenly acutely aware that she was naked in the presence of an equally naked Draco Malfoy.

Once she was sure that his nakedness was hidden beneath water and foam, she turned to him. "This isn't funny, Malfoy. Can you get out now? Please?" she added.

Draco was taken aback at her politeness to him, but he knew it was only because she was deeply uncomfortable. He grinned at her and watched her eyes rake over his glistening torso, following the rivulets of water on his bare skin. "Granger, you can leave if you want to, but I'm not going anywhere."

Hermione frowned and anger began to bubble in the pit of her stomach at being forced into that position. "And how am I expected to leave, without you seeing anything?" she demanded indignantly.

Draco rolled his silver-grey eyes at her and wrinkled his nose in mock disgust. "What makes you think that I would want to look?" He smirked at her. "But then again…" he added, taking a step closer to her and watching as she scuttled backwards until her back hit the marble wall.

Draco chuckled softly as a look of shock graced her pretty features, quickly replaced by one of horror. Who'd have thought that flirting with Granger would be so fun? He thought amusedly to himself.

Hermione was at a loss as to what to do. She certainly didn't want to stay put but there was no way in the name of Merlin that she going to leave the safety of the bath and expose herself to Draco Malfoy! She stared at him for a second, his trademark smirk was firmly in place, but his eyes were no longer cold and full of hate, instead they sparkled with amusement and mischief.

Hermione had never noticed before that his irises were a mesmerizing shade of silver, like two pools of molten metal concealing hidden depths.

Draco took her moment of silent contemplation as a chance to really look at her. Never had he been so close to her without throwing nasty names and insults back and forth, but now he noticed that Hermione had began blossoming into a rather attractive young woman.

Her dark brown hair was heavy with water, which pulled it down smooth and straight, replacing the usual fluffy frizz-ball that usually adorned her head. But it was her eyes that held his attention. Dark pools the colour of chocolate that seemed to beckon to him to dive in and take a swim.

Draco shook himself mentally, urging himself to get a grip. "Besides," he said, bringing Hermione out of her reverie. "Do you know how many girls here at Hogwarts would kill to be where you are now?"

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. Could anyone really be that egotistical? Yes, he can, she thought, before saying, "While I don't doubt that Malfoy, I can honestly say that I wish I could swap places with any one of them so that I wouldn't be stuck here myself."

He raised his eyebrows sceptically. "Sure Granger, keep telling yourself that." Draco smirked once more as her eyes followed the movements of his hands as he proceeded to soap up his upper arms and torso.

Hermione realized that she was staring at him again and tore her eyes from his chest, only to realize that Draco had caught her at it that time. His words finally sank in and she registered his smug smirk. A wave of fury swept over her, and she stood up straight, her hands clamped firmly on her hips and her chin raised defiantly.

"Aren't you worried that you might catch something by sharing a bath with a 'Mudblood'?" she spat at him acidly.

Draco was caught of guard by Hermione's use of the 'M' word, but he was immediately distracted. As Hermione had stood up, she was now exposing her neck, shoulders and the rounded tops of her impressive breasts to him. Feigning a look of annoyance, Draco stepped closer to the witch until he was merely a foot from her. He drew himself up to his full height and towered over her.

"Its ok," he assured her in his most pompous sounding voice, his eyes narrowed. "I am so pure that I'm sure it will counteract any filth that may wash off of you."

At this Hermione saw red, and forgetting her precarious naked situation she took a step forward and swung her hand back.

Draco was acutely aware of her closeness to him; he could even smell the coconut shampoo on her hair. He saw the fury blazing in her eyes and as she swung her hand towards his face, he reached out and with his Seeker reflexes, caught her small wrist in his hand and wrapped his long fingers around her soft skin.

Hermione felt a shock pulse through her body, radiating from her wrist and settling in a heat between her legs. She tried to pull her hand away from his grip but Draco held her tighter.

Draco was surprised by the smoothness of Hermione's skin beneath his damp fingers. As she attempted to pull away from him, he instinctively tightened his hold, loathe to losing the contact with her hot, wet skin.

Without realizing what he was doing, Draco pulled the brunette closer to him, leaving mere inches between them. He placed his free hand gently against Hermione's flushed cheek and, before she could even register what was happening, he covered her full pink lips with his own.

It took a moment or two for Hermione's mind to comprehend what was taking place. Once it had sunk in that Draco Malfoy was kissing her, she raised her free hand to his smooth pale shoulder and tried to push him away. When he didn't stop, and proceeded to run the tip of his velvet tongue over her lower lip, Hermione's mind began to cloud with lust and silenced her rational side.

However, at that moment, Draco finally realized what he was doing and pulled away, at last releasing Hermione's captive wrist.

They stared into each other's eyes, both flushed and panting. Draco became very angry with himself, and with Hermione. Why the fuck did I do that, he raged at himself. She's a Mudblood for Merlin's sake. But why does she have to be so fucking sexy?

At the same time all of Hermione's frustration had returned with a vengeance. First Ron being an ass, then Harry and his obsessing, not to mention Cormac – and now this!

As Hermione's vision came back into focus, she witnessed the internal battle that was apparent on Draco's handsome features. She saw his silver eyes darken with lust, and for some reason unknown to herself, Hermione felt glad.

After a split second pause, they launched themselves towards each other. Their mouths crashed together hungrily as all their pent up anger and frustration was released into the kiss. Hermione raked her fingers up into his soft blond locks, her nails lightly scraping Draco's scalp.

Draco growled in the back of his throat, sending vibrations from his lips to Hermione's. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip once more, this time begging for entrance to her hot mouth. She granted it eagerly, massaging his soft tongue with her own.

Draco cradled the nape of Hermione's neck with one hand as he trailed the fingertips of his other hand along her upper arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake.

As Hermione pulled back from the kiss in order to catch her breath, Draco trailed his tongue and lips along her jaw line and down her slender neck. He held her close with one arm wrapped around her lower back but not near enough to make bodily contact.

Hermione tipped her head back to allow Draco better access to her neck and throat. She released a throaty moan as he nipped her tender skin lightly. To Draco the sound was inexplicably erotic and spurred him onwards. He found Hermione's lips once more, devouring her mouth with an insatiable appetite. She kissed him back with fervour, gently tugging at his platinum tresses.

Draco ran his right hand lightly down the side of her neck, along her collar bone and downwards, below the surface of the water, coming to rest lightly on Hermione's left breast. She flinched slightly at the intimacy of the touch, but as Draco gently sucked her tongue, flicking the tip with his own tongue, she relaxed into it, and Draco began massaging her breast. As another groan escaped from Hermione, he playfully teased her nipple, tweaking it gently. Hermione had never experienced such pleasure before and scraped her nails down Draco's back.

Draco squirmed with pleasure at the sensation and sighed deeply. He ran his tongue swiftly down her throat and, pushing her breast above the surface of the water, he then trailed the curve of the flesh before attacking her nipple with licking, sucking and gentle biting.

Hermione stumbled backwards as her knees quivered until she was once again leaning against the pale marble. She flung her head back and closed her eyes, groaning and gasping as Draco's mouth worked its magic on her sensitive hard nipple.

His other hand began working her right breast, pulling on the nipple and eliciting a small high-pitched 'oh' from the girl. Draco straightened up, finding Hermione's mouth once more, his hands still at her pert breasts.

Hermione tangled her left hand into Draco's hair once more. With her right hand she lightly trailed patterns on his naked, damp torso, setting his skin on fire. Draco braced one hand either side of Hermione on the edge of the large bathtub. Hermione tugged roughly on his blond hair, forcing him to tilt his head back, allowing Hermione to kiss and bite Draco's neck and muscular chest.

She smiled to herself when heard him moan with pleasure, any nerves of her inexperience disappearing in that moment. She pulled his head back towards her, finding his hot mouth with her own, their tongues wrestling passionately. Hermione rested her hands on Draco's broad shoulders squeezing and massaging them gently.

Draco wound his left hand into her wet hair at the nape of her neck and rested the other on her lower back, just above the curve of her behind. He pulled the witch to him, enjoying the feeling of her wet naked skin against his. Hermione's breasts were pressed hard into Draco's chest and she could feel his excitement pressing against her abdomen.

"Shit, Granger," he muttered against her lips. Draco couldn't believe the intensity of what he was feeling with this Muggle-born girl. He trailed his hand around her slim waist and held his body away from Hermione's just enough to be able to place his hand flat on her smooth stomach. He splayed his long fingers across her submerged skin and slowly pushed his hand downwards until his fingertips were met by soft curls.

He pressed on, following the contours of her body until his slender middle finger made contact with her most intimate spot, sending waves through Hermione's whole body and causing her to bite down on Draco's bottom lip. He gently applied pressure to her bud and rotated the tip of his finger in small circles. Hermione groaned into his open mouth and dug her nails into his scalp.

After a few seconds Draco could feel Hermione's body begin to tense, so he ceased his teasing and slid his hand further still, curling under her body and to her moist opening, pausing momentarily to trace around her entrance before plunging a finger deep inside. Draco held his hand still, making slow circular movements with his finger, feeling the silky smoothness of her interior walls.

As Hermione writhed and moaned, he slid his index finger inside to join the other. Slowly he began to move his fingers in and out, gaining momentum until he was pumping them vigorously. Hermione's mind went blank as a warm feeling was gathering in her lower abdomen, forcing all thoughts from her mind and allowing her to concentrate solely on every feeling and movement of Draco's hand.

She found herself pushing down onto Draco's hand and grinding against his palm. He touched his thumb to her button and rubbed it as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. Hermione threw her head back, panting and whimpering as the heat in her stomach intensified.

Draco resumed kissing her neck, running his teeth over her tender skin. She lowered her hands onto his broad shoulders, squeezing as she squirmed with pleasure. As her orgasm reached its peak and crashed through her quaking body like a tidal wave, she cried out loud and sunk her nails into her flesh on his back, dragging them up and onto his shoulders leaving bright pink lines in their wake. Draco winced, feeling an odd combination of pain and pleasure, which he decided he quite liked.

Feeling Hermione's orgasm ebbing away, he slowly removed his hand, cupping her chin and pulling her flushed face forwards to once again assault her swollen red lips with his ever hungry mouth. Hermione kissed Draco with an increased intensity, pushing her tongue into his willing mouth and exploring every inch of it.

Draco was so distracted by Hermione's passion following the orgasm that he himself had induced, that he was unaware of her right hand grazing lightly down his taut chest until she gently pulled his left nipple, rolling it between her thumb and index finger. Battling her tongue with his own, Draco kissed her back with renewed lust.

She ran her fingertips down his abdomen, tracing every muscle of his upper body, before taking them both by surprise by plunging her hand beneath the surface of the water and wrapping her delicate fingers around his length.

Hermione's eyes widened and she pulled back from the kiss, taken aback by the sheer size of Draco. He smirked at her knowingly, causing Hermione to roll her eyes, before she began to gently push and pull her forwards and backwards along him, wiping every trace of the smirk from his handsome face.

Draco groaned aloud and closed his eyes for a second, savouring every feeling and movement of that the Gryffindor bestowed on him. When he opened his silver eyes he was met by Hermione's face bearing a smirk worthy of a Malfoy. He immediately dived forwards, ensnaring her in another passionate kiss, ravaging her mouth as she continued to massage him, her strokes becoming firmer and more confident. As Hermione quickened her pace, Draco moaned and panted into her mouth and she loved every minute of it, having the Slytherin Prince at her mercy like that.

"Shit!" Draco exclaimed, trying to pull back from her grasp. "Stop. Fuck! Please stop, Hermione?" he panted breathlessly.

Hermione ceased her movements more from surprise at hearing the wizard speak her first name, as before he had only referred to her as 'Granger' or 'Mudblood'.

Draco screwed his eyes shut and forced himself to take slow deep breaths, regaining the control he had been seconds away from losing. He heard slight movement of the water and opened his eyes. Hermione had stepped back from him and was now propped against the marble wall of the bath again. Her chocolate brown eyes bore into his silver gaze, both of them panting, their chests rising and falling rapidly.

Draco edged slowly closer to Hermione until there was barely an inch between them. "Merlin, you're beautiful," he said in a low husky voice barely audible, but Hermione had heard it and it rendered her speechless. Draco raised one hand tenderly to her cheek, cupping it gently and running his thumb along her cheekbone, before slowly lowering his face to hers and kissing her softly.

Hermione instinctively wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, pulling him closer as the kiss intensified and became a lustful, passionate embrace once more. He broke their kiss and proceeded to place his hands on either side of her waist and lifted her gently onto the edge of the tub, between to jewelled taps.

Suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious without the water and foam to hide her naked body, Hermione moved her hands to cover her exposed flesh as best she could. But Draco pulled her hands away, holding them out from her sides, his eyes running over her nude form. "Merlin, Hermione," he whispered, his silver eyes dark with lust.

Before Hermione could react he kissed her briefly on her mouth before trailing his lips and tongue down her neck and throat and beyond. Draco ran his soft tongue down the valley between her round breasts, causing her to eyes to roll back and the breath to catch in her throat. She leant back onto her hands as Draco paid close attention to first one breast and nipple and then the other.

He kissed down her flat toned stomach then, placing one hand firmly on each of her knees, he lowered his head and ran his tongue up her inner thigh. Hermione gasped out loud and Draco licked her other thigh, sending a shiver through her whole body. She could feel the heat beginning to build between her legs as he gently grazed his teeth along her delicate skin. He again trailed his tongue along her leg, running from his hand on her knee all the way up, not stopping and causing Hermione to throw her head back, dropping roughly onto her elbows, and moaning loudly.

Draco was spurred on by her pants and gasps and pushed her knees further apart, enjoying the sweet taste of her as his tongue flicked and probed her most intimate of areas. He loved feeling her squirm and writhe under his touch, moaning and gasping his name.

"Merlin, Malfoy," she panted as her orgasm build once more.

Draco paused, raised his head and looked at her. "Draco," he said, his voice cracked with lust.

Hermione raised her head and peered down at him puzzled. "What?" she questioned breathlessly.

"My name," he answered with a smirk, "is Draco." And with that he lowered his head with a grin. Hermione's head dropped back again with renewed cries of pleasure.

As her orgasm reached breaking point, she gasped loudly and uttered his name as the waves of intense pleasure crashed through her. "Oh, Draco."

Hearing his name escape her lips as she climaxed, Draco pulled her back into the warm scented water, supporting her weight as her legs continued to tremble and placed his mouth over hers. Hermione parted her lips to allow his talented tongue access. Tasting herself on his tongue filled her with refreshed lust and she flirtatiously sucked his tongue.

Draco growled deep in the back of his throat and wrapped his arms around her small waist, lifting her feet from the floor of the pool. Hermione's arms tightened around his neck as his hands trailed her hips and came to rest on the backs of her thighs, lifting them around his waist. He stepped forward with her until her back touched the pale marble.

Deepening the kiss, Draco gently raised her up and then slowly lowered her onto him. Hermione gasped against his mouth as his whole length gradually filled her. He rested his forehead against hers and held the young witch stationary for a second, allowing her to get used to the feeling, knowing that it was her first time.

The moment of pain passed quickly and Hermione found that, much to surprise, she actually quite liked the feeling of having him inside of her. To let Draco know that she was ready for him to continue, she looked him in the eye and softly ran the tip of her pink tongue over his full bottom lip.

Slowly, Draco began to pull back an inch or two, before pushing back into her depths. Soon Hermione found herself grinding into his every thrust, encouraging him to pick up his pace; pulling back further and pushing harder, knocking her lower back against the hard marble, but she didn't care.

Their lips found each other in a passionate kiss as they moaned in their throats in unison. Harder and harder, faster and faster they thrusted against each other, their breathing becoming shallow gasps for air, their moans and sighs becoming louder. Hermione clawed at Draco's back and shoulders as her most intense orgasm yet rocked through her body, calling his name loudly as she tensed and quivered on his member.

Feeling her innermost muscles grip him firmly as she near-screamed his name, pushed Draco over the edge. With one last deep thrust, he buried his face in her damp hair. "Hermione," he breathed against her ear as his own climax shook him to the core.

They stayed there, wrapped around each other, Draco still buried deep inside Hermione, until they had caught their breath. He gently released his grip on her thighs and placed her back on her feet.

Hermione suddenly felt shy and awkward, her head bowed and her eyes lowered to study the dying foam around her. She felt a warm hand lift her chin until she was gazing into Draco's silver eyes. He smiled slightly and softly brushed a strand of hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear with his long fingers. He cupped her cheek tenderly and pressed his lips to hers in a soft swift kiss.

Stepping back from her, Draco swam to the far side of the over-sized bath and swiftly climbed out. He stopped at the edge and turned back to face Hermione, holding out a hand in her direction, silently inviting her to leave the sanctuary of the water.

Hermione allowed herself a moment to take in his naked form as he stood there, water dripping over his pale, flawless skin emphasizing his every muscle. He looked, to Hermione, like a Greek God.

Draco cleared his throat, bringing her back from her short reverie. He smirked slightly as her face flushed with embarrassment. She swam slowly over to him and allowed him to lift her from the water and place her on the smooth stone beside him.

In silence they walked over to the stone bench. Draco picked up Hermione's pink towel and draped it around her shoulders, before encompassing his waist with his own Slytherin green towel. He raised his wand and with a flick emptied the bath of water.

Hermione picked up her own wand and cast a quick drying spell on herself. She turned to repeat the spell on Draco, but froze and gasped loudly. Draco turned to see her staring open-mouthed at his back.

He walked over to the large mirror, and turned to look at the reflection of his smooth back. Covering the pale skin were several large red scratches. He turned back to Hermione and grinned proudly. With a sheepish, relieved smile she then dried him quickly, before proceeding to get dressed (finding a few souvenirs herself, in the form of small bite marks on her inner thighs.) Hermione summoned her shampoo bottles from the edge of the bath and stowed them back into her wash bag.

Once they were both fully dressed and ready to leave, Hermione shuffled her feet uncomfortably. Draco smiled at her warmly and pulled her to him. He ran a hand through her silky coffee brown hair, as she rested her head against his strong chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"Thank you, Hermione," he whispered. He touched his lips to hers for a second. "That was very special."

Hermione smiled up at him. "I know," she said softly as she reached up a hand and gently caressed his cheek. Draco closed his eyes and leaned into her palm. "But," she added, causing his eyes to spring open. "Things have to return to the way they were now." Draco nodded and Hermione lowered her hand as they smiled at each other sadly.

He unlocked the door and pushed open the portrait, allowing Hermione to exit ahead of him. After stepping out, he let the painting swing closed behind him as the candles inside the bathroom extinguished themselves.

They silently faced each other in the dark deserted hallway. Swiftly Draco placed his lips tenderly against her forehead and stepped back.

"Goodbye, Malfoy," she said, reverting back to using his surname and turning away from him.

"See you later," he replied, also turning away. He began to walk along the stone corridor, then paused and threw one last glance over his shoulder at Hermione's retreating back. "Bye," he called, causing her to pause but not turn. "Mudblood," he added, but rather than a cold, cruel voice his tone was affectionate.

Hermione smiled to herself continuing on her way; never again would that word bother her.


End file.
